Sage of the Sky
by Jayreal
Summary: While Link is searching for the sages, he learns about a secret sage: The Sage of the Sky. He and Navi go to a hidden temple to find him and also discover a special treasure. One shot.


Temple of the Sky

Link looked around him and saw nothing but clouds. He looked at his ocarina confused. He was supposed to be at a temple. At least that was what the old man had told him, but he didn't see anything. Navi flew out and looked around, too.

"Where is it?" Navi said."The old man said the Sage of the Sky and the other hookshot should be here."

She flew around Link, looking everywhere. She looked down and pointed.

"Look!"

Link looked down and saw a giant temple far away. Below him, he saw a pool of water. It was a square shape and didn't look very deep. It was ten meters below him. Link looked at it for a moment and tried to measure how far he needed to jump. He jumped down after a few seconds and then climbed out of the water and shook himself dry.

"What's that?" Navi said.

There was a giant structure ahead of them. It was a pale yellow temple with a domed roof and wings, and it was floating between the clouds.

Link and Navi looked around the place. There was a path in front of them that led to the temple. Link ran on the path and finaly got in front of the giant temple. There was only one door in front of the temple.

They went into the door. A cold wind blew on their faces. There were pillars of dirty water and vines all over the place. The walls were cracked and worn. The place looked abandoned.

"We'd better watch out," Navi said.

There were two ways to go from here: left or right. Link decided to go left. He ran down the hallway and saw a door, but it was locked. He turned around and ran down the right hallway and found an unlocked door. He opened the door and entered the room. It was a big room with a wet floor and a small platform in the middle. Link started to walk to the platform when he sensed danger and raised his shield above his head. A fireball bounced off the shield. He looked up and saw about a dozen birds. They were red and had a wing span of about half a meter. Tall feathers rose above their heads, and sharp talons jutted from beneath them. One of them opened its beak and a fireball shot out.

Link rolled away. The fireball hit the ground behind him. Navi yelled at him, "Link! Those are skeabs. They shoot fireballs and attack with claws."

Link pulled out his bow and shot a skeab. It tumbled to the ground and exploded into flames. Navi said,"Oh yeah, and they explode."Two more shot fireballs at him. He jumped to the side and shot another down. Link put away his bow and pulled out his hookshot and shield. He blocked a fireball and used the hookshot to hit one of them down. A few of the skeabs flew down to attack Link directly. Link pulled out the sword and straifed around the skeabs that flew down and moved away from the fireballs. Another group of skeabs soon flew down. Link saw that there were many in a close group. The explosion had given him an idea. Link sheathed his sword and shield, pulled out a bomb, and lit the fuse.

Link dropped the bomb and ran away, drawing them to the bomb. Link counted down to four seconds, then he turned around and held up his shield. The bomb exploded. The skeabs nearest it exploded which made the other skeabs explode in a giant fireball.

Navi flew out, looked around and said, "Nice work! Hey look!" She pointed to a treasure chest that had just appeared. Link ran to it and opened it up. Link excitedly reached inside the chest and felt something. He pulled it out and held it up above his head. Link saw it was twenty rupees. Link dropped his arm in disappointment and put it in his rupee bag.

Link heard a door unlock and looked over. A door at the other end of the room was now unlocked. Link ran to the door and stepped into the new room. There was nothing. It was big and wide but otherwise plain. Link looked around the room and still didn't see anything, but there was some light in the middle of the room. Link walked toward the light and looked around. When he got to the center of the room, the light disappeared, and wind from above blew everywhere around him. Link looked up and saw a giant shape. It was a giant skeab!

Link jumped back to avoid the strong wind, then pulled out his sword. The giant skeab shot out many fireballs at the same time. Link use his shield to protect himself and Navi, and then jumped to the giant skeab. He slashed the giant skeab, but its feathers were so hard that the sword couldn't hit inside the giant skeab.

Link jumped back. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and aimed at the head of the giant skeab. He shot, but the arrow deflected off of it. He pulled out a fire arrow, drew his bow and aimed at it's belly. He fired, but it got deflected again.

Link slapped his thigh in frustration. Nothing was working. He saw the skeab open its mouth to shoot at him again and got an idea. If he couldn't hurt the outside, maybe he could hurt the inside. Link shot it in the mouth, and it was stunned for a moment.

The giant skeab recovered before spreading its wings and blasting a huge gust of wind at Link, sending him flying. He landed on his back and groaned with pain.

Navi flew out above Link as he got up. "Link! It's a giant skeab, but it's still a skeab! Try to beat it like we did the others."

Link nodded and pulled out a bomb. He started running toward the monster. The skeab began shooting fireballs at him. Link dodged around them until he was within range. He lit the fuse and threw the bomb. It landed next to the giant skeab. The skeab roared and flew away from the bomb, dodging the explosion. Link grunted in frustration. He needed to figure out how to keep the bird near the bomb. He quickly analyzed the situation and got an idea. He got out another bomb and ran to the the skeab, dodging more fireballs. He threw the bomb and then pulled out his bow. When the bomb landed and the skeab roared, Link shot its mouth. The giant skeab yelled in pain and shook its head, stopping it from flying away. Then the bomb exploded.

The giant skeab bellowed in agony and fell to the floor. Link pulled out his shield and jammed it in front of him, bracing himself. The monster exploded in a huge fireball. The force of it pressed against the sheild, but Link held firm. The fire cleared and the fight was over. Link and Navi saw a chest appear. Link walked over and opened it. Fortunately, there was a small key inside the chest, not rupees.

Link heard a locked door open. Link and Navi went through the door and went back to the room from which they had come. There was still nothing, but the light was brighter. They quickly went through the room and went to the earlier hallway. Link went back to the locked door at the end of the right hallway. He took out his key and opened the door. The lock fell down and he entered the new room.

There were four pillars in the middle of the room. In the middle of those pillars, there was a switch. Link ran over to the switch and hit it. After a"click"sound, water came down from the four pillars. The water flooded to the second floor and Link swam up. There were two doors in the second floor. The door on the other side was locked so Link went to the front door.

The door that they came in had been locked. There were two doors in the room. One was the door that they'd come from. The other was on the right wall. The floor was separated from the end of the room and where Link stood. They could see the sky below the middle of the separated floor. On the other side of the room, there was a chest behind a gated wall.

"The hookshot might be in that chest. We need to think of a way to get over there!" Navi said.

Link looked around the room again, but he only saw two doors and a chest. He tried to find a place to use his hookshot, but he just couldn't find any. There wasn't even a plant on the wall.

Link looked at all of his items. Then he thought of an idea. He took out the Lens of Truth and looked through it. To his delight, he saw some blocks floating in the air _._

Link jumped on the blocks without a second thought. He easily jumped from block to block until he got to a gap he couldn't jump across. He looked at the gap and pondered how he could get past it. He puzzled over it for a while before Navi said, "Maybe we should try some magic. "Link thought for a moment then pulled out his ocarina and played _Zelda's Lullaby_ but nothing happened. Link frowned then tried _Song of Time_. A Stone of Time slowly appeared in the middle of the gap. Link used it to cross the gap and continued until he stood right in front of the chest. He opened the chest quickly. Light shot out and Link pulled out another hookshot!

Link smiled and Navi said, "Great! The old man didn't lie. Now let's go save the sage!"

Link went to the other door using the Lens of Truth again. He went into the room without hesitating. Inside the room, there were many pillars with hookshot targets. The only platform was where Link stood. Link couldn't see anything past the edge of the floor.

Link took out his dual hookshots, aimed at the first pillar's hookshot target, then shot. He latched onto the pillar with one hookshot, and then latched on the next pillar with the other.

He kept doing that until he saw another platform.

This platform was much larger than the front one. There was a door at the end of the platform and a switch crystal in front of the door. Link landed and some skeabs flew down to attack. Link pulled out his dual hookshots and began shooting them down. He dodged fireballs and explosions, and then it was all over.

Link hit the switch with his sword, then water flooded up from the hole. Link swam up with the water and saw a floor. He clambered up onto the floor and saw a door with another crystal switch in front of it. Link went through the door and into a room. There was a large blue and yellow chest at the end of the room surrounded by a circle of pots. Link walked over to the pots and realized they blocked his way to the chest. Link pulled out his sword and broke one. The pots on both sides of the broken one rose into the air. Link, acting quickly, did a spin attack and smashed both pots.

After he stopped spinning, he saw the next two pots had risen into the air. They shot toward him. Link raised his shield and blocked them. Link prepared to block more pots when Navi said, "Look out! "

Link saw a floor tile flying toward his right side. Link rolled forward to dodge the tile and get under the pots. Pots and tiles kept flying toward Link. Link dodged them all until they were gone. Link grabbed all the rupees that had dropped then went to the chest. He opened the chest and pulled out an unusual key, the" Boss Key."Link went through the door that he had come in from. He hit the switch with his sword, and the water went back down.

Link jumped down to the floor beneath him, and went through the door. It was a square room with four heart flowers in the four corners of the room. A door was also in front of Link. Some skeabs flew down to attack but Link easily fended them off. A chest appeared and Link opened it to find five arrows.

Link went to the door, but the door was locked. Link didn't have a small key in his bag. So he went out of the room and looked around the big room again. He still couldn't find anything, but Navi said, "There is something in the room! " Link looked at the pillars and had an idea.

Link took out the Len's of Truth and looked through it. He saw a hidden path behind a middle pillar on the right side of the room. On the wall above the path, there was a hookshot target. Link used his hookshot to get onto the middle pillar. Then he used the hookshot to get onto the hidden path. He walked down the path and saw a little chest at the end. Link opened the chest and got what he wanted: a small key. Link went back to the square room and used the small key. The door led outside. There was a path in the sky from where they stood that connected to the Boss Door. They opened the door with the Boss Key and walked in.

The place was an arena in the sky with a square platform surrounded by eight pillars with hookshot targets. Suddenly, a strong wind blew. Navi said,"Watch out! There is something in the sky!"Link quickly jumped back and pulled out his shield and sword. Someone landed in the middle of the arena. Link thought he recognized the person. A few seconds passed, then Navi shouted, "He is the old man who told us about this island!"

After Link heard this, he held his sword even harder. The old man looked at Link and said, "Insolent child. There never was a Sage of the Sky. Now give me the Master Sword, and I'll let you live." Link didn't even listen to him. He raised his sword and ran straight to the old man.

The old man started to shoot out lightning balls. Link dodged them and ran to the front of the old man. Link slashed the old man a few times, and the old man started to release electricity. Link jumped back and pulled his shield out. A shock wave came out from the old man's body. Link's shield got pushed back a little, but he stood up and quickly pulled out his sword again. He was about to slash the old man, but he saw something that stunned him. The old man was flying in the sky.

Link pulled out his bow, put an arrow on the bow and shot it toward the old man, but when the arrow almost reached the old man, it stopped and fell to the ground. The old man laughed and kept shooting lightning balls at Link. Link dodged the thunder balls and thought of what he could do. He knew that the only thing that could hit the old man in the sky was his bow, but he knew it wouldn't work now. Then he saw the hookshot targets and thought about his hookshots, but he couldn't wait for the hookshot to hit the wizard because it would take too long. Then, he saw his sword.

Link slashed a lightning ball, hoping this would work. The sword hit the ball, and Link smiled when the ball flew away and disappeared from view. Link got ready for the next ball. The old man shot another one, and Link hit it back, aiming at the old man. The ball scored a direct hit.

The old man cried out in pain, "Foolish fairy boy!" He began shooting many lightning balls at Link. Link raised his shield and blocked a few before hitting another back. The old man was hit again and roared in anger. He shot two balls at Link that curved around to home in on him. Link tried to move away, but they followed him. Just before they hit, Link blocked one and got hit by the other. Link screamed in pain and fell to one knee.

Navi flew around his head, "No, no! Link! Hurry and heal!" Link grabbed a bottle full of red potion and drank it in one gulp. The old man shot two more curved balls at Link. Link thought of what he could do. The lightning balls would track Link, so running away from them would be useless. Before he could finish thinking, the balls had already gotten to both of Link's sides. Link back flipped to dodge the balls. They hit each other and fused into a larger one. The ball went straight to Link.

Link slashed the large ball with his sword, but the ball was too powerful. Link's sword got pushed back a little, but he put his right hand on the sword and used all of his strength. The ball stopped. Link pushed it harder. Then, the ball flew back to the old man and hit him. The lightning crackled all over the old man's body. The old man dropped from the sky and laid on the ground with lightning still covering him. Link sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

Link heard a laugh. He turned around quickly ready to finish off the old man, but the old man was not there anymore. It took Link a moment to realize what he was looking at. Where the man had been, there was now a giant bird! The bird kept laughing as the ground started to break. Link used his hookshot to latch onto a pillar.

The giant bird opened its beak and shot a beam of lighting at Link. Link pulled out his other hookshot and shot at another pillar, pulling himself away just in time. The beam of lightning tracked Link as he moved. Link immediately latched onto the next pillar and kept moving.

Navi said in his ear, "Keep moving. It'll have to stop soon." Link kept moving as fast as he could. He got back to where he started and noticed that the beam had stopped. He looked at the bird. It was resting with its head down.

Link knew this was his chance. He aimed his hookshot at the bird and latched onto it. Link zoomed over to it and hopped on its back. Link pulled out his sword and slashed the bird, causing it to cry out in pain. Link did one more stab, but the bird started to shake him off and release electricity all over its body. Link yelled in pain and hookshot away.

The bird opened its beak and shot a beam of lightning at Link again. Link used hookshot to latch on the next pillar. He kept doing this, waiting for the bird to stop.

After the bird turned a circle, Link was ready to latch onto the bird, but the bird didn't stop. It kept turning and getting closer to Link. Link quickly latched onto the next pillar and kept going.

The bird stopped after turning two circles. Link hookshot the bird and landed on top of it again. He slashed the bird over and over. It yelled in pain, and Link hookshot off of the bird right before getting shocked by the electricity.

The bird flew out of the arena, and Link watched it leave.

Navi said, "What's going on? Is it leaving?"

They saw the bird began to circle back. It flew near the pillar to Link's right and shot it with a bolt of electricity. Link noticed that the pillar was now electrified. If he touched it, he would be shocked. The bird flew out and circled back before electrifying the pillar to Link's left. Link suddenly realized he was trapped. The bird then electrified the pillar where Link was. Link quickly latched onto the pillar that was on his right. He yelled as he was shocked for a few seconds but quickly latched onto the next pillar.

The bird saw Link get out of the trap. It shot another beam of lightning at the pillar where Link was. Link latched onto the next pillar and latched onto the next one to make sure there was no electrified pillar on his left and right.

He looked around and noticed that there were only three pillars electrified. Link thought about how he could stop the bird. It probably wouldn't get tired this way, so Link knew he had to hit the bird enough to stop it moving and de-electrify it, but he could only use his hookshot to hit the bird.

Link made a plan to not get trapped. He realized he could only dodge four times before getting trapped, so he needed to act fast.

Link got to the middle pillar on the other side. The bird then shot a beam of lightning to where Link was. Link latched onto the pillar to his right and latched onto the next pillar. Then he used his hookshot to hit the bird. The bird roared and stopped for a second then shot a beam of lightning to Link's right. Now only two pillars were left. Link latched onto the pillar to his left then hit the bird again. The bird roared and shot another beam of lightning at Link's pillar. Link moved to his right.

This was the last pillar. He was trapped. Link had to hit the bird one more time and hope it would stun the bird. Link aimed the hookshot at the bird and fired. The shot zoomed out to the bird.

Link smiled. A direct hit.

The bird roared in pain. Then it lowered its head and stopped moving. Link knew this was his chance. He latched onto the bird and hopped onto its head. He pulled out the Master Sword, raised it up with both hands and stabbed down. The bird cried out one more time and then died. It started falling out of the sky. Link held onto his sword, which was still inside the bird.

Link knew if he didn't do something, he would die. He saw the temple on his right. Link pulled the Master Sword hard to the right and directed the bird's body. The bird veered right and smashed into the temple.

Link flew off the bird and hit the ground rolling. Navi flew out of his hat and glared at him. "Are you crazy?! You almost killed us!" Link shrugged. Navi puffed out her cheeks and then looked at the bird. She pointed at it and said. "Hey! Look!" Link looked and saw a heart container. He ran over, grabbed it, and immediatly felt great.

Navi said, "Can we leave now?" Link walked over to the bird. He pulled the Master Sword out of the bird and sheathed it.

Navi flew over and Link pulled out his _Ocarina of Time_. He looked around one last time, then played the song and vanished.


End file.
